1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to display screen window assemblies, and particularly, to a display screen window assembly with decontaminating and disinfecting functions.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere.
A conventional portable electronic device generally includes a display screen and a display screen window assembled in front of the display screen for protecting the display screen. The conventional display screen window is made of transparent plexiglass, transparent plastic material, etc. However, the outer surface of the display screen window is often covered with sweat, grime, oil stain, fingerprints, dust, bacteria, etc. As a result, the user may not see the information shown on the display screen clearly and, the bacteria may grow on the outer surface of the display screen.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.